


I’m Blue

by orphan_account



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Im Blue, Oneshot, This was started from a random convo, partial creds to bff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hades and Persephone have a wonderful idea all starting from the song we all know and love, I’m Blue.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Kudos: 12





	I’m Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Savannah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savannah/gifts).



> This was all started by a post on the LO fb group (if you are in that group, Hi!!) where we talked about who would sing what song in the shower. Of course I’m Blue came up for our blue boy and I messaged a friend and talked about it and then we got talking and thus this was born. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

“IM BLUE DA BA DEE DA BA DAA”   
Hades was working on getting ready for the day and was listening to music. It was only right that he listened to that song, I mean, I am blue, he thought. He continued to scream sing, not even noticing that Persephone had came up the stairs to make sure he was ok, and not losing his mind. Once he finally realized she was there he stopped and they stared at one another. He raised his hand and pointed at her. “YOU’RE PINK!” She just glared at him.   
“What?”

“YOU’RE BLUE”

“IM BLUE I BEAT UP A GUY!”

“Hades dear, no.”

“IM BLUE AND IMA BEAT UP APOLLO!”

“IM PINK AND I CAN DO IT MYSELF!”

“IM BLUE AND IM GONNA DO IT. AND YOU CANT STOP ME.” 

“IM PINK AND I CAN SERIOUSLY DO IT MYSELF. Wait-“

“What?”

“LETS HAVE A PARTY WITH EVERYBODY AND DO IT!”

“YES! LETS GET EVERYONE SO DRUNK THEY WON’T KNOW WHATS GOING ON!”

“NO! HOW ABOUT AFTER SO INCASE ANYONE WANTS TO HELP THE CINNAMON ROLL FOR A GOOD CAUSE THEY CAN!”

“THAT SOUNDS MUCH BETTER!”

“OK! LETS DOOOO ITTTTT!!!”

“AIGHTTTTTT!!!”

And for the rest of the night they scream sang the song over and over again. They scream sang the song as they planned the party. They scream sang as people arrived. They scream sang as they beat Apollo up. They scream sang as they got ready for bed. They only stopped when they finally fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a btw, the friend always sang the “beat up a guy” as a mispronunciation. So that’s where that came from. So, thank you Savannah for this wonderful work of art. 
> 
> I am also the author of a work on here, Feel The Fire Rain Down. If you check it out, thank you so much!!


End file.
